Maison hantée, première fois, fantasmes et deux pervers
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: Languedoc-Roussillon veut visiter une maison hantée et Poitou-Charente, Aquitaine, Pays de la Loire et Midi-Pyrénées sont obligés de l'accompagner...A présent, on va jouer à un jeu.


Titre : Maison hantée, première fois, fantasmes et deux pervers

Rating : M

Personnages principaux : Poitou-Charente (Edmond) ; Aquitaine (Edard) ; Midi-Pyrénées (Elena) ; Pays de la Loire (Pascal) et Languedoc-Roussillon (Patrice)

Résumé : Languedoc-Roussillon veut visiter une maison hantée et Poitou-Charente, Aquitaine, Pays de la Loire et Midi-Pyrénées doivent l'accompagner. A présent, on va jouer à un jeu...

Crédits : Ils sont à mwaaaaaaa !

Thème : Halloween

Sous-thème : Visiter une maison hantée avec le gwelled de l'humour :p

Note de l'auteur : Il y aura une suite, car seulement Aquitaine et Pays de la Loire ont répondu, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de la faire durant la nuit, je la posterais par la suite ! Ecrit pour la Nuit de la FA...Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Mais pourquoi on est là...

Poitou-Charente soupira. Il se posait bien la question aussi.

- Parce que tu as cédé aux caprices de Languedoc-Roussillon, Midi-Pyrénées, répondit Aquitaine.

Pays de la Loire acquiesça vivement, tremblant. Tout ça allait finir en fin du monde, il le sentait...Pourquoi il était là, hein ?! Pourquoi ?! Tous semblaient se poser la même question sauf Languedoc-Roussillon qui souriait comme un gamin (ce qu'il était. Du moins, dans sa tête). Pendant que certains fêtaient Hallowenn devant leur télévision, comme Corse et Nord-Pas-de-Calais, que d'autres avaient des traditions bizarres et étaient partis voir leur famille anglaise, comme Bretagne, que les normands s'en fichaient, que Centre et Limousin se racontaient des histoires d'horreur, que Francis fêtait ça avec ses deux meilleurs potes, il avait fallu que Patrice, ou Languedoc-Roussillon, repère dans le journal une anecdote sur une maison hantée.

Le petit brun à la peau halée et aux yeux cyans était...Particulier. Il avait réellement un caractère d'enfant, comme s'il n'avait jamais grandi. Et sa "maman" attitrée était Elena la midi-pyrénéaise. La jolie châtain fan de rugby avait tout de suite accepté de l'accompagner, de peur qu'il ne se blesse. Malheureusement pour lui, Edmond passait par là. Elena avait chopé le poitou-charentais et lui avait imposé de les accompagner. Puis Edard avait défoncé la façade nord de la maison avec sa voiture, alors elle l'avait également enrôlé. Personne ne savait précisément pourquoi Pascal était là, mais il était là.

Et les voilà, tous les quatre, au portail défoncé d'un fichu manoir délabré, à vingt-trois heures. Parce que, évidemment, si ce n'était pas la nuit, ce n'était pas drôle. Selon les critères de Patrice.

- Ca aurait pu être pire, on pourrait être en train de se faire écarteler et...

- Merci, Poitou', le coupa Aquitaine.

- On entre, on entre, on entre ?!

- Oui, Patrice, on arrive...

Malgré le froid glacial, eux qui étaient habitués à leur bon vieux soleil du sud (dont ils aimaient se vanter devant les pauvres nordiques qu'étaient Picardie et compagnie), les trois pauvres suicidaires suivirent Languedoc-Roussillon qui semblait très motivé et très heureux d'être là.

L'imposante porte du manoir s'ouvrit en grinçant. Ben voyons, quel cliché.

Et se referma en claquant derrière eux.

- Et voilà ! J'en étais sûr ! C'est en fait le repaire d'un américain transsexuel qui fait d ela magie noire et comme on a découvert son repaire, il va nous garder ici à jamais, et quand on sera devenus bien dingues, il nous relâchera ! On envahira les autres régions et mon pauvre petit Centre et des guerres se déclencheraient ! La guerre s'étendrait par-délà les frontières françaises, la Corée en profitera pour canarder les américains qui en profiteront pour canarder les russes ! Et nous on sera au milieu et tout le monde mourra ! Ce sera la fin du mooooooooonde !

Pays de la Loire tomba à genoux dans un cri de désespoir retentissant.

- Bon, on va à gauche ou à droite ? demanda Aquitaine.

Visiblement, tout le monde se fichait du pauvre Pascal qui se lamentait sur le futur du monde qui s'annonçait bien sombre. Forcément, ils s'en fichaient tous ! Tous ! Le monde pouvait bien chuter dans les ténèbres et l'enfer, ils s'en fichaient ! Seul lui s'en préoccupait ! Et son adorable petit Centre qui était tout seul avec Limousin, cet irresponsable...S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, il y aurait la fin du monde. Ce serait lui qui la déclencherait.

- Bon, Pays de la Loire, tu te lèves ? On a décidé de faire deux équipes. Enfin, le sale môme, là, a décidé.

Languedoc-Roussillon adressa une jolie grimace à Aquitaine en réponse. Après un petit débat, il fut décidé que Poitou-Charente, Pays de la Loire et Aquitaine visiteraient l'aile droite et le môme et Midi-Pyrénées l'aile gauche.

Les deux "tire-la-gueule" régionaux et le fou de la fin du monde partirent pour la droite en râlant dans leur barbe.

- J'aurais mieux fait de rester avec Bourgogne, même si on aurait bu...

- Et moi avec Limousin...Même à supporter ses babillages insupportables...

- Et moi avec mon petit Centre adoré...

Les trois régions de l'Ouest soupirèrent de concert.

- Bon, 'faut visiter donc...

Aquitaine ouvrit une porte, visiblement aussi motivé qu'un poulpe paraplégique en plein jogging.

Soudain, quelque chose les poussa, lui, Pays de la Loire et Poitou-Charente, à l'intérieur et une voix s'éleva dans les airs.

- Hahaha ! Vous êtes à ma merci ! Vous voulez sortir ? Vous voulez revoir vos régions adorées ? Et bien...Il va falloir jouer à un jeu.

* * *

Midi-Pyrénées sourit doucement en voyant Languedoc-Roussillon gambader joyeusement dans les couloirs. Après tout, elle pouvait bien lui donner sa soirée...Elle l'adorait ce mignon petit garçon, si innocent. Soudain, une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et elle se sentit attirée dans une pièce sans possibilité de crier. Patrice ne la remarqua pas.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques minutes que le brun percuta qu'il était tout seul.

- Elena ? Tu es partie ? Tu es où ?

Inquiet, l'enfant (dans sa tête) se mit à scruter l'obscurité des couloirs.

- Elena, c'est pas rigolo ! Reviens !

Un rire retentit dans les couloirs, résonnant encore et encore.

- Elena est enfermée, mon petit. Si tu veux la libérer, il va falloir jouer à un jeu. Tu aimes les jeux n'est-ce pas ? Bien. Alors entre dans la pièce à côté de toi.

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la petite région terrifiée et il regarda la porte à côté de lui. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas l'aimer ce jeu là. Il ne voulait pas y aller. Mais il voulait sauver Elena...Il devait être courageux !

Tremblant comme une feuille, il approcha sa main de la poignée. Il n'eut même pas besoin de la toucher que la prote s'ouvrit d'elle-même en grinçant. Une pièce sombre s'ouvrit à lui. Devait-il vraiment y aller ? Oui. Pour la vie d'Elena. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il entra. Il devait le faire.

La porte se referma en claquant et le rire s'éleva à nouveau dans les airs.

- C'est bien mon petit.

* * *

- Qui que vous soyez, ce n'est pas drôle !

Un rire malsain retentit et Pays de la Loire laissa tomber. Poitou-Charente observait la porte, hésitant visiblement à la défoncer.

- Inutile d'essayer de sortir, nous avons vos deux amis prisonniers. Vous devez nous obéir.

Aquitaine râla. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'obéir à ces malades. Hélas, il semblait bien qu'ils n'aient pas le choix, tous autant qu'ils étaient. Poitou-Charente soupira et s'écarta de la porte. La voix rit une nouvelle fois.

- Bien. Le premier participant sera Poitou-Charente pour avoir osé penser défoncer une si jolie porte.

- Elle a coûté cher en plus, répondit une seconde voix, pas encore intervenue.

- En plus. Bref. Revenons à nos moutons. Vos épreuves seront chacun une question différente. Alors, Edmond...Comment s'est déroulé ta première expérience sexuelle et avec qui ? Et avec détails je te prie ~

- Quoi ?! explosa Pays de la Loire, Mais vous êtes de vrais pervers !

- Laisse, Pascal. Ils veulent que je réponde, je vais répondre.

Aquitaine observa Poitou-Charente, surpris. Depuis quand était-il aussi docile ? A moins qu'il ait une idée derrière la tête...Oui, peut-être pensait-il connaître l'identité de leurs ravisseurs ?! Edard l'espérait très fort. Avec un peu de chance, Edmond parviendrait à les sortir de ce guêpier ! Esperons seulement...

- Ma première expérience sexuelle fut Nord-Pas-de-Calais. On a attendu que Corse soit en voyage et je l'ai allongé sur le...

- Quoi ?! l'interrompit la première voix.

- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça, je t'assure ! se justifia la seconde.

Pays de la Loire comprit et son visage devint tout rouge.

- Corse, Nord-Pas-de-Calais ! Bande de sales fouineurs ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous auriez pu déclencher la fin du monde avec vos conneries ?! Libérez-nous maintenant !

- Non, répondit malicieusement Christian.

Aquitaine et Poitou-Charente tiquèrent. Pourquoi ? Ils étaient démasqués, alors à quoi bon continuer leur jeu idiot. Connaissant leur identité, jamais ils ne répondraient à leurs questions idiotes. De plus, ils savaient qu'ils ne feraient jamais de mal aux autres régions, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, non plus !

- Nous avons un paquet d'informations compromettantes sur vous. Vous n'aimeriez pas qu'elles soient divulguées, n'est-ce pas ? Les réponses que vous nous donnerez seront confidentielles, rassurez-vous. C'est seulement pour satisfaire notre curiosité personnelle. L'année dernière, nos victimes furent Stefan, Léan, Nathalie, Elisabeth et Lorraine. Chacun son tour ~ Mais pour te féliciter de nous avoir démasqué si vite, Edmond, je change de victime, ton tour viendra en dernier. Alors, Aquitaine, qui fut ta première expérience sexuelle ? Et n'essaye même pas de mentir ~~

Aquitaine déglutit. Merde. Surtout si Corse était au courant, quoi.

- Bon...Vous savez que j'étais là à l'époque d'Armorique, Gaule, tout ça...

- Oui, l'encouragea Quentin.

- Ben...J'étais frontalier avec Occitanie à l'époque et...Voilà.

- Détaiiiiils ~ exigea l'albinos.

On entendait nettement Corse s'étouffer en arrière-plan en disant des trucs ressemblant à "foutue chips !". Visiblement, apprendre que son père s'était tapé Aquitaine lui avait fait un choc. Le fou du volant soupira et s'éclaircit la gorge pour commencer à raconter.

Il comptait aller voir Occitanie au sujet de certains de ses foutus mômes qui avaient une sale tendance à venir sur SON territoire pour l'embêter. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était de surprendre le brun aux yeux bleus, toujours avec cette étrange boucle dans les cheveux, en train de prendre son bain dans un lac. Imperturbable, il s'était approché et avait commencé à essayer d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui. Mais Occitanie étant ce qu'il était, il ne l'écoutait absolument pas.

Agacé, Edard avait voulu s'approcher pour le frapper mais avait glissé sur l'herbe mouillé pour finir dans le lac à son tour.

- Oh, un Aquitaine tout mouillé, se moqua Occitanie.

- Roh, ça va ! On t'a pas sonné, bouclette !

- Laisse ma bouclette en dehors de ça. Tu es bien fait, en fait...

Aquitaine baissa les yeux sur la toge semblable à celle des romains qu'il portait. Elle avait glissé à cause de l'eau et ne couvrit plus que la partie sud de son anatomie. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, ce fut pour voir ceux de son voisin qui le dévorait des yeux. Armorique avait raison, ce mec n'était qu'un pervers, comme elle le criait tout le temps. le fait qu'elle se promène constamment à moitié nue y était probablement pour quelque chose, mais bon. On ne changerait pas la sulfureuse rousse.

- Aquitaine, tu es vierge ?

- Hein ? Evites les questions trop...Eeeeeeh !

Occitanie venait de le plaquer contre le rebord naturel de terre et d'herbe et partait à la découverte de sa nuque offerte avec ses baisers et ses morsures. Edard gémit sous l'assaut et tenta de le repousser mais déjà les mains de l'Occitan se promenaient sur ses hanches. Puis une des mains descendit et Aquitaine s'inquiéta légèrement. En effet, il était vierge et n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce qui allait lui arriver. Contrairement au brun qui semblait exactement savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Un cri aigu échappa à l'aquitain en sentant quelque chose s'introduire en lui.

- Dis donc, c'est un homme que je caresse ou une jeune bergère ?

Aquitaine ne put répondra lors qu'Occitanie continuait de le préparer consciencieusement. L'avantage de faire ça dans un lac était que l'endroit était déjà bien humidifié. Finalement, il le souleva légèrement et le prit violemment, le faisant crier. Edard s'accrocha à son amant et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque, en larmes. Ca faisait mal, bordel !

L'Ooccitan commença un régulier mouvements de vas-et-viens, frappant encore et toujours la prostate de l'Aquitain qui hurlait à en perdre la voix, lorsqu'un petite voix l'interrompit soudainement.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Aquitaine ?

Paniqués, les deux hommes se séparèrent et tâchèrent de reprendre contenance en regardant le mignon petit garçon brun aux yeux bleus à la peau halée. Corse.

- Hum...Aquitaine a faillit se noyer, je lui faisais recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

- Oooooh. Tu es gentil, papa ! l'encouragea l'enfant, enthousiaste.

- Et voilà, conclut Aquitaine.

Un long silence s'installa.

- Corse, ça va ? demanda Nord-Pas-de-Calais.

- Je...Je croyais vraiment qu'il lui faisait un massage cardiaque, moi...

- Remets-t-en, voyons. Ton père était un pervers. Dis-toi que c'est Aquitaine qui a pris !

Les deux fouineurs éclatèrent de rire alors qu'Aquitaine grognait. S'il leur mettait la main dessus, il les étripait. Consciencieusement.

- Hum. Bon, seconde question. Pays de la Loire, quel est ton fantasme ? Avec détails, évidemment !

Pascal rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Oh non. Les sales petits enfoirés. Ils les détestait.

- Je..Je...

Non, il ne pouvait pas dire ça ! Non, non, non, impossible ! Pourtant...S'il ne voulait pas que des tas de détails gênants de sa vie soient révélés au grand public...Rraaah quel horrible dilemne ! Bon. Au pire, Corse et Nord-Ppas-de-Calais rangeraient ça dans leurs archives sans fin et basta. Il pouvait le faire.

- Je...Je...Je rêverais de...De...Avec un..Un roux...Dans...Dans une cathédrale...Voilà...

Pays de la Loire crut qu'il allait mourir de honte. Un léger silence passa à nouveau avant que les deux fouineurs n'éclatent de rire.

- Mon dieu, Stefan, cache-toi et tiens-toi loin des églises ou tu vas te faire violer !

Pascal pâlit. Aquitaine aussi.

- Vous...Mais...

- Ouuups, on a peut-être omis de dire que c'était retransmis en direct ~ ? Ah non, on a juste menti tout à l'heure ! Désolé Aquitaine !

* * *

Je devrais aussi écrire sur les halloween des autres "victimes"...Tiens, ça me donne une...

Stefan : Non, tu la ferme, tu n'as pas d'idée !

Léan : C'est le vide intersidéral inspirationnel !

Pourtant je...

Nathalie : Il n'y a rien, tu ne penses à rien.

Mais je...

Lorraine : Tes paupières sont lourrdes, louuuurdes...

Mais...

Alsace : Tu rêves de paillassons, allez, au pieux !

Review ? :3


End file.
